<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twinkle twinkle little star by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324281">Twinkle twinkle little star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Peter décide d'amener un peu de magie de Noël dans la Tour des Avengers. Mais que Tony le devance. De très loin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twinkle twinkle little star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/gifts">FleurdEpine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cadeau, jolie Fleur ! J'espère que ça te plaira, je sais qu'en ce moment tu as envie de IronDad, alors voilà je m'exécute x) Joyeux Noël et une pluie de câlins pour toi !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Peter arriva à la Tour des Avengers, il était déjà essoufflé. Il ne portait que son habituel survêtement gris et il devait bien qu'il n'avait pas été suffisant pour le protéger du froid hivernal qui enveloppait la ville de son voile brumeux. La capuche rabattue sur la tête, il avait franchi les quelques kilomètres qui séparaient son domicile du repère des super-héros à vive allure.</p>
<p>Il avait complètement fait tout le trajet en courant comme un fou, en soit. Et maintenant, il peinait à reprendre son souffle, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, sa respiration s'évaporait dans l'air en fins nuages blancs.</p>
<p>― Eh bien, monsieur Parker, déjà fatigué avant d'avoir commencé ? l'accueillit Tony, un large mug de café à la main, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient pour lui offrir une vue dégagée sur le salon silencieux.</p>
<p>Le sourire en coin du milliardaire était on ne peut plus amusé.</p>
<p>― Bonjour, monsieur Stark, répondit l'adolescent en faisant un effort surhumain pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.</p>
<p>Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se laisser tomber, littéralement, dans le canapé, sa joue sur un coussin moelleux. Tous ses muscles se mirent à brûler à l'unisson, mais, au moins, il ne se sentait plus sur le point de s'écrouler à cause de ses jambes en coton.</p>
<p>― Salut, gamin, t'as mangé ? Tu veux du café ? Du chocolat ? Il doit rester des biscuits dans l'armoire.</p>
<p>― C'est bon, tante May s'est assuré que je parte pas sans avoir avalé un petit-déjeuner de champion, marmonna-t-il contre l'oreiller, ce qui n'empêcha pas le génie de le comprendre, par il ne savait quel miracle.</p>
<p>Ce dernier apparut justement dans son champ de vision, la légère lueur bleutée du réacteur filtrant à travers ses vêtements.</p>
<p>― M'étonne pas. Par contre, elle aurait pu s'assurer que tu partes avec quelque chose de plus chaud sur le dos. Tu ressembles à un glaçon, là.</p>
<p>― J'ai juste un peu froid, ça va.</p>
<p>― Ouais et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Bouge pas.</p>
<p>Peter pouffa de rire à l'intérieur de son bras, mais obtempéra, se retournant simplement pour s'installer sur le dos et admirer le plafond. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là, trop préoccupé qu'il était par son corps en train de se liquéfier sous les courbatures. Se redressant, il embrassa la pièce d'un regard. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes avant même qu'il ait pu les en empêcher, la surprise s'imprimant peu à peu sur ses traits.</p>
<p>― Tiens.</p>
<p>Tony était revenu et lui tendait un épais sweat à capuche qui ne semblait plus de première jeunesse. Sans réfléchir, comme un automatisme dont il n'était pas au courant, Peter l'attrapa et l'enfila. Aussitôt, l'odeur de l'Homme de Fer l'envahit et submergea ses sens. Un mélange de café fort et de métal froid. Quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'étrange, mais que son cerveau avait appris à assimiler comme un remède.</p>
<p>Cette odeur lui rappelait la maison, quoi que cela veuille dire.</p>
<p>― Monsieur Stark ?</p>
<p>― Hm ?</p>
<p>De retour dans la cuisine, il feuilletait un magazine scientifique en finissant son café.</p>
<p>― Pourquoi vous ne décorez pas la Tour pour Noël ?</p>
<p>La tasse se stoppa net au bord de ses lèvres et, de là où il se trouvait, Peter put <em>voir</em> son étonnement. Lentement, il tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, un sourcil relevé en un point d'interrogation.</p>
<p>― Pourquoi je le ferais ?</p>
<p>― Parce que c'est… Noël ? Vous mettez jamais de sapin ?</p>
<p>Tony se contenta de renifler et d'avaler le reste de son breuvage d'une traite.</p>
<p>― Ça perd ses épines et ça prend de la place.</p>
<p>Cette fois, l'adolescence oublia pour de bon tout semblant de douleur dans ses muscles et sauta sur ses pieds pour traverser le salon et rejoindre son mentor.</p>
<p>― Mais c'est joli, on peut le décorer comme on veut, avec plein de jolies boules et des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs. Sérieusement, vous mettez vraiment aucune décoration nulle part ?</p>
<p>― Nope. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange tant que ça ?</p>
<p>― C'est pas que ça me dérange, c'est juste que c'est surprenant, vous devez bien le reconnaître. Je veux dire, Noël est une des fêtes les plus célébrées au monde.</p>
<p>Tony sembla considérer les paroles du jeune homme avec grande attention. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et retrouva son air enjoué.</p>
<p>― Hm, t'as sans doute raison. Bon, on se le fait ce jogging ou t'essaies de te défiler, là ?</p>
<p>― Dans vos rêves. Je vais vous semer, encore une fois.</p>
<p>― Tu peux toujours espérer, mais je te préviens, t'as intérêt à t'accrocher à tes poumons, parce que je vais pas te faire de cadeau.</p>
<p>Et, tandis que Peter répliquait, ils se dirigèrent en trottinant vers l'ascenseur qui les conduisit dans le froid matinal de décembre.</p>
<p>Deux heures plus tard, ils se quittèrent en convenant d'un dîner à la Tour le lendemain soir. Bien sûr, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par une petite boutique pour acheter des chapeaux de Père Noël qu'il avait la ferme intention de faire porter à Tony. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait apporter un peu de magie de Noël dans sa vie.</p>
<p>Il fut néanmoins surpris de constater, à l'heure du rendez-vous, que le super-héros, au lieu d'être à l'intérieur, se tenait sur le trottoir, les yeux levés vers le sommet de sa Tour, une petite tablette entre les mains, marmonnant ses instructions à Jarvis. Peter s'approcha jusqu'à atteindre sa hauteur.</p>
<p>― Monsieur Stark ? Tout va bien ?</p>
<p>― Peter ! s'exclama le génie en se tournant vers lui et en le gratifiant d'un large sourire et d'une tape sur l'épaule. Tu tombes à pic.</p>
<p>Il s'apprêtait à demander des explications, mais il n'en eut pas besoin, car la réponse arriva avant la question. Dans la nuit étoilée, la célèbre Tour des Avengers s'illumina de mille feux et les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le bâtiment tout entier semblait comme vivant, chatoyant, flamboyant. C'était magnifique. Bien plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il était certain qu'elle resplendissait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète, que quiconque pouvait l'admirer de sa fenêtre tant elle rayonnait comme un soleil.</p>
<p>― Mais… qu'est-ce que…</p>
<p>― Tu voulais des décorations de Noël, non ?</p>
<p>Rien que dans sa voix, il pouvait entendre sa satisfaction et sa fierté. Il pouvait entendre son bonheur d'avoir réussi à le surprendre de la sorte. De l'avoir littéralement réduit au silence.</p>
<p>― Vous savez, une simple guirlande posée sur une étagère m'aurait suffi.</p>
<p>Il grimaça.</p>
<p>― Nah. Tu aurais été déçu et je n'accepte aucune déception. Il fallait voir les choses en grand.</p>
<p>― C'est très grand, en effet.</p>
<p>― Assez grand pour toi, gamin ?</p>
<p>― C'est parfait, monsieur Stark, merci infiniment, répondit-il, son sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage rougi par le froid.</p>
<p>― Avec plaisir, Pete. Maintenant, rentrons, si tu tombes malade par ma faute, ta tante va me tuer.</p>
<p>Le garçon acquiesça et ils se précipitèrent pour se mettre au chaud, éclairés par la boule à facettes qu'était provisoirement devenue la Tour. Ils n'en parlèrent plus du reste du dîner, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils passeraient plus d'une soirée dehors à profiter du spectacle de leur maison scintiller dans la nuit noire, à siroter un verre de vin chaud et à discuter de tout et de rien emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couches de vêtements.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :</p>
<p>Si tu l'oses : « Nuit étoilée »<br/>Collectionner les POPs : Milliardaire : écrire sur Bruce Wayne ou sur un personnage très riche <br/>Alphabet des personnages : P : Peter Parker <br/>Foire aux personnages : Tony Stark<br/>Foire aux duos : Tony Stark / Peter Parker<br/>Foire aux folles actions : Faire une surprise à quelqu’un <br/>Alphabet des thèmes : D : Décorer<br/>Cap ou pas cap : écrire sur la relation Tony / Peter<br/>Semaine des personnages : Peter Parker / Spider-Man (MCU)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>